Luna's first filly chapter one a new beginning part 1
by prince night-fire123
Summary: a story of love and the beginning of a new family
1. Chapter 1

Luna's first filly chapter one. a new beginning chapter 1. By night-fire123

we begin our story in a time long past with the sparkle family. Luna, Shadow, and little Twilight sparkle,

Luna and Shadow was returning home to canterlot after a long 3 weeks in the crystal empire, Luna looks over at Shadow and Shadow looks at her, "finally that's over now we can relax in our own beds" Shadow says with a grin. Luna giggles at him, "yes my love we can now get some much needed rest" Luna says back to Shadow. Shadow gets next to her and raps a wing around her.

"I love you so much my little star dust" Shadow says with a cute tone to his voice, Luna blushes and then kisses him on the cheek, "and i love you my sweet angel" Luna says to him with a smile. They stop at the train station, Luna looks around but sees no pony, "my sister said she would meet us here, where is she?" she asks Shadow with her ears poked up, Shadow looks up and sees a guard walking up.

"My lady princess celestia wanted me to tell you that she will be running a little behind and that she will join you as soon as she has finished with her task" Luna looks at the guard, "thank you you are dismissed" she says with a grumpy tone in her voice, the guard bows to her then gets on he train. Luna snuggles up to Shadow, "oh that sister of mine always running late its amazing she can get anything done being so slow" Luna says to Shadow with a grumpy voice.

Shadow smiles, "Luna don't bash your sister so hard now she is doing all she can to finish her work, so while we wait for her why don't we head into town i hear that the crystal empire has grate restaurants me and you could go on a mini date" Shadow says to Luna with a loving tone to his voice, Luna looks into his eyes, "oh that's a grate idea my love, but i get to pick where we go" Luna says to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice.

Shadow smiles, "as you wish my lady" he says to Luna with a small giggle in his voice. Luna giggles back and she wraps her hoof around his, and they walk off into the city. They walk into this real fancy restaurants with a line as long as the street, "Luna baby mare maybe we should go some where ells this line looks like its not going to move" he says to Luna while looking at the line.

Luna looks at Shadow with a cute look on her face, "come on my love i really want to see what this place is like iv read so much about it please" Luna begs Shadow. Shadows heart melts as he looks into the puppy dog eyes on Luna's face, "aw ok we can try this place" Shadow says to Luna with a happy smile, Luna's face lights up with a smile, "oh thank you Shadow i love you!" she says to Shadow while bouncing around in a happy way.

After 1hr passes the line has only moved up by one pony, and Luna is starting to get mad Shadow wraps his hooves around her to help calm her down, she looks up at him, "why hasn't this line moved we have bin here a long time now" she says to Shadow with an angry voice, Shadow kisses her, "hey its all rite baby mare just give it time the line will be moving soon" Shadow says to Luna with a smile.

Luna gives him a kiss back, "oh but Shadow im getting hungry!" Luna says back to Shadow with her puppy dog eyes. Shadow smiles, "ok baby mare just wait here and i will see whats taking so long" Shadow says back to Luna with a sweet smile, so Shadow walks to the front of the line, "hey buddy can i talk to you?" Shadow asks the waiter holding the line. But the waiter just ignores him, "hey you i need to talk to you hello?" Shadow yells out to the waiter.

waiter looks at him then just rolls his eyes, Luna comes walking up behind Shadow, "Shadow whats taking so long?" She asks Shadow with an anger in her voice, the waiter sees Luna and freaks out, "oh p...p...p..princess L..Luna!" he says with fear in his voice, the waiter bows to her, "i...im s...so sorry i..i didn't know you was in line!" the waiter says to Luna.

Luna stomps her hoof down, "yes you had better be sorry to keep your princess waiting now i want a table for two rite now!" Luna says to the waiter with an angry tone to her voice, the waiter flinches, "y..yes m..my lady r..rite this way" he says to Luna while opening the gate. And as Luna goes in the ponies in the line back off in fear, Shadow follows behind her but he is stopped by the waiter slamming the gate on him, "hey im with her!" the waiter looks back at him, "no your just some free loader your type is not welcome here" the waiter says to Shadow with an uptight tone to his voice.

Luna taps the waiter on the flank, so he looks up at her, "he is my love and if you don't let him in i will have you thrown out to the dogs" she says to the waiter with an evil voice, the waiter smiles, "yes m..my lady" he says to Luna while opening the gate. They get to a table, Shadow looks up at Luna, "ha ha wow baby mare you really know how to make some ponies do what you want" he says to Luna with a smile, Luna looks up at him, "he he yes i know but i only get that way when im mad" She says back to Shadow with a sweet smile on her face.

Shadow moves closer to her, "well then i will try not to make you mad" he says to Luna with a small laugh, Luna giggles, "he he good but i could never get mad at you my love" she says back to Shadow, so Shadow wraps his hooves around Luna and he kisses her. As they kiss Shadow doesn't see the other ponies watching them. But Shadow and Luna really don't care whats going on around them.

They stop kissing and order their dinner, after that Luna snuggles up to Shadow and Shadow holds her, "i love you Shadow your every thing a mare could ever want" Luna says to Shadow with a sweet and loving tone to her voice, Shadow smiles at her and pulls her closer to him, "i love you to my little star, and your my dream come true" he says to Luna in a sweet and loving tone.

as Luna and Shadow snuggle a waitress comes walking up with their order, Luna looks at the waitress, "thank you that will be all" she says to the waitress, and the waitress runs away with out saying a word. So Luna and Shadow start to eat their dinner, Luna looks up at Shadow just as he takes a bite out of his apple dinner, Shadow looks up at her and smiles. Luna smiles.

"Shadow this is lovely we need to do this more" Luna says to Shadow with a sweet tone to her voice, Shadow nods his head, "yes i agree this is very nice, just me and you and no pony to bug us" Shadow says back to Luna with a smile, later that night Shadow and Luna have finished their diner. A waiter walks up to the table and lies the bill down, then runs away Shadow picks it up and his mouth, "wow 221 bits for just two plats of apples!" he says to Luna with shock in his voice, Luna giggles, "its ok Shadow i can pay for it" she says while getting out her bits pouch.

Shadow stops her, "no i can get this baby mare i mean it would be rude of me to not" he says to Luna with a smile, so he grabs his bits pouch and puts down 221 bits. Then they get up and leave. Luna snuggles up to Shadow and she kisses him on the cheek, Shadow blushes and then kisses her back, as they walk back to the train a pony comes running down the same path way Luna and Shadow are walking down.

the pony ends up running into Luna and they both fall to the ground, the pony gets to her hooves and tries to run again, but Shadow stops her, "now hold it rite there whats the big deal pushing over the Princess like that?" he asks the pony with an angry tone in his voice, the filly rolls into a ball, "im so sorry i didn't mean to" she says with a sob in her voice, Luna gets to her hooves then walks over to the filly, "explain your self now!" Luna says to the mare with an evil anger to her voice.

The filly flinches and then whines, Shadow puts a hoof on Luna's cheek, "Luna calm down let me take care of this baby mare" Shadow says to Luna in a soft and sweet voice, Luna looks into his eyes and nods her head, "ok my love as you wish" Luna says back to Shadow with a soft tone in her voice, Shadow looks back down at the little filly, "now what's wrong why was you running?" Shadow asks the little filly with a soft and sweet voice.

The little filly lifts her head, "i was r..running from..." but she stops talking just as 3 crystal guards come running up, the little filly screams and then runs away, one of the guards sees her, "halt you!" the guard yells to the little filly, 2 guards run past Luna and Shadow while 1 stays behind, "Princess apologize for the interruption but we have bin trying to catch the filly that you just talked to".

The 2 guards return with the filly in a magic hold, "no please let me go ma ma, ma ma help me" the little filly cries out with tears running down her face, Shadow looks at the guard, "let her go she is only just a filly!" Shadow yells at the guard in anger, the guard looks at Shadow, "im sorry but i don't take orders from you and if i was you i would keep your mouth shut!" the guard says back with an angry tone to his voice, Luna gets angry so she stops her hoof down, "if you lay a hoof on my love i will have you thrown in a cell now put the filly down and leave now!" Luna says with an angry shout, the guard's ears drop down and he flinches, "oh um yes princess" the guard says back to Luna with fear in his voice.

So the other 2 guards put the little filly down and they step back, Shadow then walks up to the filly, "hey its ok come here" Shadow says to the filly with a soft tone to his voice, he picks her up and wraps her in a hug, "shh its ok the bad ponies cant hurt you anymore" Shadow says again in a soft voice, the filly lies her head down on Shadows chest, he strokes her main and starts to rock side to side, "Hush now and let the stars sing you their lullaby hush now" Shadow sings to the filly.

And as Shadow sings to her Luna looks and sees him, she smiles Shadow looks so sweet holding the filly. She has never seen him be so loving before, so Luna walks over to the two and looks at the filly. And the filly looks up at her with her deep blue eyes, then holds out her hoof, Luna's heart starts to feel with love the filly looks so cute, so Luna grabs her hoof with hers and the filly snuggles up to it. Luna smiles Shadow looks at her, then wraps a hoof around her.

And at that moment they both feel like they are part of a family, Luna looks at Shadow and Shadow looks at her. Luna smiles then kisses Shadow, the filly looks up, "um can you help me get home please?" the filly asks with a sleepy tone to her voice, Luna looks down, "yes we can Shadow come" She says to both Shadow and the filly, so they start to walk and Shadow looks down at the filly, "so why was those guards trying to catch you?" Shadow asks the filly.

she looks up at him, "um i lost my mommy when we was walking back home from my grandmas, i went the wrong way and got lost i looked for some pony to help me, that's when i ran into those bad ponies they told me that its not safe for me to be out this late and so they tried to grab me and take me some house, and my mommy told me to never go any where with a pony i don't know so that's why i ran away" the filly says back to Shadow with a sad sounding voice.

Shadow tilts his head, "huh a guard tried to take you to some house did he say where this place was?" Shadow asks the filly, the filly looks up and shacks her head, "no he just said that this place was safe" the filly said back to Shadow with fear in her voice, Luna looks at Shadow, "that sounds bad a guard is to bring a lost filly back to where they live if they know the way or back to the police department in the area so thees 3 guards need to be found and questioned about what they was doing here" Shadow looks at Luna, "yes i agree we cant have 3 fake guards running around taking little fillies away to who knows where" Luna nods her head and they keep walking.

They reach the police station, they see the fillies mother waiting at the front steps with tears running down her face, "mommy!" the filly yells out to her mother with a happy voice, the mother looks up, "huh star oh its you my baby mare you have come back!" the mother says to Star while running to her, she stops and hugs her, "mommy im sorry i didn't mean to loos you!" Star says to her mother with a sob, her mother kisses her on the top of her head, "its ok baby your safe now and that's all that matters!" her mother says back to Star with a really happy tone in her voice.

Star's mother looks up and sees Luna and Shadow standing behind Star, "oh my goodness thank you for bringing my daughter back to me princess and friend of princess Luna thank you!" Shadow smiles, "just glad we could help" Shadow says back to Stars mother with a smile, Luna walks up to Star, "now little one you need to stay with your mother at all times no, more going off on your own" Luna says to Star with a sweet tone to her voice, Star looks at her and hugs her, "ok princess i will be more careful from now on" star says back to Luna while hugging her.

So Luna and Shadow say good bye to Star and her mother, then they head back to the train. They get to the train and Luna walks up to the captain of the guard and tells him about the 3 fake guards, after that she returns to Shadow, "well my love should we get on the train my big sister should be here soon" Luna says to Shadow while kissing him, Shadow smiles then kisses her back, "you read my mind" Shadow says back to Luna with a cute tone in his voice.

Later Luna and Shadow are in their cabin, Luna is sitting on the bed reading a love story While Shadow is sitting next to her sleeping. Luna turns to the next page, and as she reads something catches her eye, a picture of a family holding a small filly. the picture reminds her of that moment of Shadow holding Star, and in the picture Luna sees that the Stallion is holding the filly like Shadow was when he was holding Star, she tilts her head at what she sees next.

She sees the mare was hugging the Stallion just like she did earlier, she sits there thinking how odd that this picture looks just like her and Shadow when they was holding Star, Shadow wakes up then lifts his head and looks at Luna, then he looks down at the book. He sees the same picture Luna is looking at, Shadow gets to thinking about what life would be like if him and Luna had a filly together. And at that same moment Luna was starting to think the same thing.

Luna looks over at Shadow, then she puts her hoof on to his and Shadow smiles at her, "Luna?" Shadow asks Luna with a smile, Luna gives him a sweet smile, "yes my love?" Luna says back to Shadow while still smiling, Shadow kisses her on the cheek, "i love you very much!" Shadow says back to Luna with a soft voice, Luna just smiles and her eyes full of love, Luna and Shadow snuggle up to each other, Shadow kisses Luna on the lips and they both lie their heads down and they both fall asleep.

And out side the door of their privet cabin, Princess Celestia stands outside the door looking in with a smile on her face, Princess Celestia points her horn through the crack in the door and she casts her sweet dreams spell, to give Shadow and Luna a good dream.

later that night Shadow wakes up again and lifts his head up and looks out the window, he sees that the train is now moving.

He then looks back down at Luna and gives her a kiss, "i love you my sweet heart sleep well" Shadow says to Luna with a soft voice, Shadow walks to the door and goes to the dining car to get a snack, when he gets to the door of the dining car he runs into Princess Celestia, "oh Princess im sorry i didn't see you there" Shadow says to Princess Celestia while bowing.

Princess Celestia smiles at him, "Shadow you didn't do any thing wrong so no need to apologize, i was just coming by to check and see how you and Luna are doing" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a soft and sweet tone in her voice, Shadow stands back up and looks at Princess Celestia, "oh ok and me and Luna are doing just fine" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a smile, Princess Celestia walks to the door of her cabin, "well Shadow i guess i should be going to bed, see you in the morning" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a smile.

Shadow smiles back, "ok Princess sweet dreams" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a soft tone in his voice, so Princess Celestia goes into her cabin and closes the door, and Shadow goes into the dining car. Later Shadow returns to the cabin that him and Luna is staying in, he opens the door and walks in, then he turns to the bed, and sees Luna sitting there on the bed reading a book.

Luna looks at him with a face full of love, Shadow smiles, "hey baby mare cant sleep?" Shadow asks Luna with a sweet tone in his voice, Luna smiles back at him, "no not really, im just to happy to sleep" Luna says back to Shadow with a sweet and loving tone in her voice. Shadow walks over to her, "oh and what are you so happy for baby mare?" Shadow asks Luna with a happy tone in his voice, Luna looks at him and smiles, she then turns and grabs a magazine and shows him, the title says canterlots top pony families.

Shadow tilts his head, Luna smiles and opens the magazine and turns the page to a picture of a family holding a new born foal, Shadow smiles, "oh i see your happy about Atom Smasher's new foal but i don't see how this could keep you up" Shadow says to Luna with a smile, Luna rolls her eyes and giggles, "he he no my love looks again and you will see what im trying to show you" Luna says back to Shadow with love in her voice, so Shadow looks back down at the page.

And it hits him she wasn't trying to show him a picture of a famous movie actors new family, Luna was trying to show him whats on her mind. So Shadow looks at Luna, "oh i see you want to talk about having a foal, but Luna baby mare are you sure we are ready for that?" Shadow asks Luna with a concerned tone in his voice, Luna's ears drop down and she smiles, "yes my love i..i think we are ready, just think Shadow a family of our very own, me you and a filly or colt running around, but i want to know, what do you think?" Luna asks Shadow with love in her voice.

Shadow looks back down at the picture, "uh well, baby mare i don't know iv never taken care of a foal before, if we did have a foal what if i mess up i..." Luna stops him with a kiss then she hugs him, "if you need time to think about it my love then i can wait, take all the time you need" Luna says to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice. Shadow wraps his hooves around her, "ok Luna i will think about it, and thank you" Shadow says back to Luna with a soft tone in his voice.

Luna smiles and snuggles her head under his chin, 3hrs go by and both Shadow and Luna have fallen asleep, Princess Celestia walks by the door of their cabin, she opens the door and peeks inside. She can see Shadow and Luna sleeping together, she smiles then uses her sweet dream spell on them again then goes back to her cabin. Later at the beginning of a new day Shadow wakes up.

He looks out the window and sees canterlot just in the distance, so he kisses Luna and wakes her up, "hey baby mare look we are almost home" Shadow says to Luna with a sweet tone in his voice, Luna looks out the window and smiles, "i cant wait to sleep in my own bed again" Luna says back to Shadow with a giggle, the train comes to a stop at the train station, Luna gets off the train and opens her wings, "come on my love lets race to the castle!" Luna says to Shadow with a big smile.

Shadow steps off of the train and smiles, "ha ha maybe later baby mare im afraid i got some stuff to take care of before i can return so i will see you back at the castle soon" Shadow says back to Luna while hugging her, Luna folds her wings back up, "ok my love i will see you back at the castle, but don't be to long its taco night" Luna says back to Shadow with a sweet smile on her face, Shadow walks into the canterlot market place while Luna flies back to the castle with her sister.

Luna lands at the main gate and walks in, later that day Shadow returns with a box wrapped in a silk cloth, Princess Celestia sees him walk by, and she sees the box so she walks up to him, "hey Shadow what you got there?" Princess Celestia asks Shadow while tilting her head, Shadow hides it behind his wing, "oh its nothing Princess its just a box!" Shadow says back while giving Princess Celestia a nervous smile, Shadow drops the box on the floor and the silk cloth opens a little. Princess Celestia looks down and sees what looks like the picture of a diamond carved into a wooden box, and she can also see what looks like part of the shops name Shadow got the box from.

Shadow kicks the box behind him and gives Princess Celestia that same nervous smile, Princess Celestia grins at him, "ok Shadow you i understand i wont ask what the box is" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile, but she already knows what is in the box from seeing the picture, Shadow picks up the box and hides it under his wing again, "well Princess i must be going im very sleepy so see you later" Shadow says to Princess Celestia with a nervous tone in his voice.

Princess Celestia giggles as she watches him hide behind a corner, Shadow peeks around the corner and sees Princess Celestia has walked away, "oh that was a close one, now i need to hide this until tomorrow" he says to himself while running to his room, Shadow opens the door to his room and hides the box under his bed. He then lies down, Luna walks in and sees him lying there in his bed, so she walks in and gets into bed with him then snuggles up to him, "hey Luna hows my baby mare" Shadow asks with a sweet tone in his voice, Luna lies her head on his chest and looks into his eyes, "im doing just fine my love thank you for asking" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile.

Shadow smiles back, "well that's good and no problem my angel" Shadow says back to Luna while hugging her, Luna giggles at what he called her, so she kisses him and then drifts off to sleep, later Shadow does the same. night time comes and Luna is awake in the throne room going over her to do list, when Shadow walks into the room, she sees him and smiles then gets up and runs to him, "hello my love how did you sleep?" Luna asks Shadow with a big smile on her face, Shadow kisses her then hugs her, "just fine my little angel" Shadow says back to Luna while looking into her eyes, Shadow pulls her closer to him and he gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

after he does that he holds her in his hooves, "well ha ha i guess angel is your new nick name" Shadow says to Luna with a voice full of love, Luna giggles, "i love it, angel im your angel he he" Luna says back to Shadow while snuggling her head under his chin, Shadow kisses her on the top of her head, "ha well Luna my little angel, its time i was going to wait till the morning to do this, but now seems to be a good time" Shadow says to Luna while pulling out the wooden box from under his wing.

Luna pulls back and looks at him with a confused look on her face, Shadow smiles hiding the box behind his back, "now Luna i have something very important to ask you" Shadow says to Luna while pulling the box from behind him, Luna starts to tear up she knows what Shadow is going to ask, "y..yes my love?" Luna asks Shadow with a happy sob, Shadow gets down on one knee, "ok Luna iv put a lot of thought into the talk we had on the train about having a foal together, and the thought of starting a family with you just made me feel happy, so that brings us back to what i want to ask you" Shadow says to Luna while giving her a big smile.

Shadow opens the box "Luna will you marry me!" Shadow asks Luna, Luna starts to cry, "oh, y..yes i..i will!" Luna says back to Shadow with a happy sob, Luna then kisses him and they both fall on the floor, Shadow picks up the ring in the box and slips it on to Luna's horn, while they snuggle Princess Celestia is hiding in the door way next to them with tears of joy rolling off of her cheeks, and a guard walks up to her, "Princess is everything ok did something happen?" the guard asks her with a worried tone in his voice.

Princess Celestia looks at the guard, "hush no something grate just happened and i have a lot of work to do" Princess Celestia says back to the guard with a really happy tone in her voice, she runs by the guard and up to her room. Back in the throne room Shadow and Luna stand up, Shadow looks at Luna, "well i guess we have our work cut out for us ha ha" Shadow says to Luna with a big smile on his face, Luna giggles, "yes my love we sure do" Luna says back to Shadow while wiping away a tear.

Shadow grins and then kisses her on the cheek, "well we have just taken the first step to starting our new life together" Shadow says to Luna with a joyful tone in his voice, Luna looks and her eyes fill with tears again, "yes my love our new life will be the best in all of equestria" Luna says back to Shadow while crying tears of joy, Shadow smiles, "yes it will be and we have lots of work ahead of us, like thinking of what our last name will be or.." Luna puts her hoof over his mouth, "one step at a time my love" Luna says to Shadow while snuggling up to him.

Shadow smiles, "yes your rite my angel, we need to take this slow but i need to know, what is our last name going to be?" Shadow asks while rubbing her back, Luna looks out the window. And sees a star sparkling at her, "oh i know our last name could be, i want it to be sparkle" Luna says to Shadow with a happy tone in her voice, Shadow looks at her with a funny face, "sparkle? come on cant we go with something ells angel ha ha like um star" Shadow asks Luna with a joking tone in his voice, Luna giggles, "he he oh come on Shadow my love i really want it to be sparkle, please can it be sparkle?" Luna asks Shadow with a cute tone in her voice.

Shadow kisses her on the top of her head, "ok my little angel any thing for you, sparkle it is, but it will take some getting used to ha ha" Shadow says back to Luna with a happy tone in his voice, Luna kisses him on the lips, "thank you my love!" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile, later that night Shadow and Luna have returned to their rooms.

Shadow sits at his desk reading a book while, Luna cant sit still she cant get the wedding off her mind, so she tries to work more on her to do list. But it don't seem to help, so she grabs a book and tries to take her mind off of it by reading, and it seems to work the book keeps her mind busy.

3hrs go by and Luna has fallen asleep, and Shadow comes by to check on her, he sees her asleep with the book next to her. He smiles then walks in, he grabs the book and puts it on her desk, then he walks back to Luna and gives her a kiss on the cheek, but the kiss wakes her up. Shadow pulls his head back and smiles, "oh im sorry angel i didn't mean to wake you up" Shadow says to Luna with a smile.

Luna smiles back, "its ok my love im happy you did" Luna says back to Shadow with a sweet and loving tone in her voice, Shadow grins, "oh well that's good then ha ha" Shadow says back to Luna with a sweet smile, Luna wraps her hooves around Shadow and pulls him down then starts kissing him. 2hrs go by and both Luna and Shadow have fallen asleep, as they sleep a guard standing out side the door looking in, the guard looks at a maid, "ok we are clear go tell the others" the guard says with a soft tone in his voice, the maid smiles and nods her head.

Then she runs down the hallway and to the throne room, she stops in front of Princess Celestia, "my lady Luna and Shadow are now both asleep" the maid says to Princess Celestia with a joyful smile, Princess Celestia smiles at the maid, "good now we can get to work" Princess Celestia says to the staff with a smile, so they all start to redo the throne room. Later at the dawn of a new day Shadow wakes up to the sun just coming up, he walks up to the window and looks out, "oh i get a feeling this is going to be a good day" Shadow says with a joyful tone in his voice.

He looks back at Luna and smiles then he walks over to her, "sweet dreams my angel i will be back soon" Shadow says to Luna in a soft and sweet tone. Then he kisses her softly on the lips, Luna smiles then giggles a little Shadow grins, "wow she is so cute when she is asleep" Shadow says to him self in a soft tone, so he crabs the blanket and covers her up, then Shadow walks to the door.

But before he opens it he looks back one last time with eyes full of love, then he opens the door and walks out. Just as Shadow closes the door a group of ponies jump out and he freaks out and a bolt shoots from his horn and hits one of the ponies with the bolt, "hey hey easy!" one of the ponies says to Shadow with a voice full of fear, Shadow looks around and sees the group of ponies flinching, "oh im so sorry i didn't mean to do that, that happens when you spook me im so sorry" Shadow says to the group with a panic tone in his voice.

the group helps the mare that got hit to her hooves, and she starts to cry from the pain, Shadow's heart drops so he walks to the mare, "im so sorry i really didn't mean to hit you it was a mistake please don't cry" Shadow says to the mare with a sad tone in his voice. Shadow looks at the mare and she looks back at him with big blue eyes, "i..its ok i..i forgive you" the mare says to Shadow with a sad tone in her voice.

one of the other mares wraps her hooves around her, "come on Sunflower lets go see a doctor" the mare says to Sunflower with a smile. Sunflower nods her head and they walk off, while one of the ponies grab Shadow by the hoof and drag him back to Princess Celestia's room, Shadow pulls his hoof back, "wow we cant go in there while Princess Celestia is gone"Shadow says to the mare that was dragging him. The mare looks at him, "we was told to bring you here Princess Celestia has a suite ready for you, but we need to get your size so we can fit it to your body" the mare says with a smile.

Shadow tilts his head, "huh thats funny i had plans to do that already" Shadow says to the mare, so they go into Princess Celestia's room and they sit him in a chair. Then they bring out the suit, then they start to take measurements. then once they get what they need they start to work on the suit, and as they work Shadow gets a good look at the suit, he starts think how odd it is that Princess Celestia would have a new suit made for him.

He shakes his head, "oh im just being silly Princess Celestia maybe going on another trip to a fancy dinner ha ha" Shadow says out loud with a smile, the group of ponies stop what they are doing and look at Shadow. And Shadow looks back at them, "oh did i say out loud ha ha oops" Shadow says to the group with a blush, so the group get back to work while Shadow hides behind the chair. 2hrs pass and Shadow has fallen asleep in the chair, and one of the ponies from the group wakes him up, "um hello mr Shadow your suit is ready" the mare says to Shadow with a shy tone in her voice.

Shadow rubs his eyes, "huh oh rite thank you, i guess i need to try it on?" Shadow asks the mare with a sleepy tone in his voice, the mare nods her head then hands him the suite. he puts it on and looks in the mirror, but he has a funny look on his face and the mare tilts her head, "uh um is everything ok mr Shadow?" the mare asks Shadow with that same shy tone in her voice, Shadow looks back to the mare, "huh oh yes everything is ok, its just this suit looks like something for a prince and i know that Princess Celestia needs every pony to look their best for the dinner she has planed, but this is a little over kill isn't it?" Shadow asks the mare with a confused tone to his voice.

The mare looks at Shadow, "oh this isn't for a dinner its for y..." the mare is stopped by the pony standing next to her, "Snow flake shut up your going to blow it Shadow dont know what we are doing" the pony says to Snow flake with a soft tone in her voice. Shadow looks at them with a confused look on his face. both the pony and Snowflake looks at him, "heh what my friend was trying to say was its not for a dinner but the suit was a gift from Princess Celestia ha ha she thought you would love it" the pony next to Snow flake says to Shadow with a big smile, Shadow smiles back, "well she was rite i do like it and it fits very well next time i see her i will need to say thank you to her" Shadow says to the group of ponies with a big smile.

Shadow goes to take off the suit, "oh wait mr Shadow Princess Celestia wanted you to keep it on when we was done with it, she said that she wanted to bring you to a special gathering this morning" one of the ponies from the group says to Shadow, Shadow looks back at them, " special gathering for what?" Shadow asks the group with a happy tone in his voice, later Shadow walks back to his room and as soon as he walks in he sees Luna is gone, "huh i guess Luna had something to do, oh well" Shadow says to him self.

So he lies on the bed and spreads his wings on out, "ahh man this suit looks good but man oh man does it pull on my wing maybe i should go back to those mares and see if i cant get them to fix that" Shadow says to himself with a smile. Shadow starts to fall asleep and just as he closes his eyes Luna wakes him up with a kiss, so Shadow opens his eyes to see her sweet smile, "hey angel where you bin today?" Shadow asks Luna with a sweet tone to his voice, Luna kisses him again, "iv bin in my room being fitted for a new dress my sister is making for me, and i see she did the same with you i like the new suit" Luna says back to Shadow while snuggling up to him.

Shadow wraps his hooves around her, "thank you my little angel but what does your dress look like?" Shadow asks Luna with a soft and sweet tone in his voice, Luna looks into his eyes, "i don't know my love they wouldn't let me see it" Luna says with a sweet tone to her voice, Shadow smiles, "well what ever it looks like i bet it looks beautiful when they let you ware it" Shadow says back to Luna while kissing her on the lips, Luna looks up at a clock on the wall, "but i hope that my sisters gathering don't get in the way of our wedding, speaking of we still need to tell her about it she will be so happy" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile.

Shadow kisses her on the cheek, "i hope this don't get in the way ether and don't worry we will tell her soon but we need to get ready first" Shadow says to Luna while stroking her main, Luna snuggles up to Shadow, "hm yes i know my love i still need to get with a wedding planer to work on getting things set up" Luna says back to Shadow with a happy tone in her voice. 2hrs go by and both Shadow and Luna are out for a walk in the garden, Shadow looks at Luna and smiles and Luna smiles back at him, "you know you look so beautiful in the day light" Shadow says to Luna with a soft tone in his voice, Luna giggles then blushes.

She kisses Shadow on the cheek, "thank you my love and you look dashing in that suit" Luna says back to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice, Shadow wraps his wing around her and pulls her close to him and Luna lies her head on his shoulder, Shadow stops walking and wraps his hooves around her. Luna lies her head on his chest, and Shadow starts to stroke her main, "i love you so much my little angel" Shadow says to Luna with a soft tone in his voice.

Luna smiles, "i love you to my love he he" Luna says back with a loving tone in her voice, as Luna and Shadow snuggle with each other a guard comes walking up behind them, "Princess Luna my lady your sister wishes to see you" the guard says to Luna, Luna looks at the guard with a mad face, "why and cant it wait me and Shadow are busy" Luna says back to the guard with an angry tone to her voice, the guard bows his head, "no my lady she says its important" the guard says back to Luna.

Shadow stands up, "hey its ok angel we can always pick up where we left off, so go ahead and see what your sister needs" Shadow says to Luna with a smile, Luna smiles back, "ok my love but we meet here as soon as im done ok?" Luna asks Shadow while kissing him, the guard looks at Luna, "im sorry my lady but that mite not happen" the guard says to Luna with fear in his voice, Luna looks at him with a mad face, "and why can i not see my love?" Luna asks the guard with an anger filled voice.

The guard flinches, "um Princess Celestia said that she has something for Shadow to do also, something about helping with the gathering she has planned today that's all she told me" the guard says back to Luna with fear in his voice, Luna looks at Shadow, "but i want to spend the day with him" Luna says back to the guard with a sad face, Shadow hugs her, "its ok angel we can still spend time together, how about this later tonight when we get our takes doen we can go out on a date i will take you to where ever you want to go that sound good?" Shadow asks Luna with a loving tone to his voice.

Luna gives him a sweet smile, "yes that sounds lovely, see you then my love" Luna says back to Shadow with a soft voice, Shadow kisses her then she flies off, the guard walks up to Shadow, "sir please come with me and i will take you to where Princess Celestia needs you to be" the guard says to Shadow, Shadow nods his head and follows the guard.

They come to the door way to the throne room and the guard looks at Shadow, "ok just wait here and Princess Celestia will be with you soon" the guard says with a friendly tone to his voice, Shadow sits on the floor and the guard walks off, as Shadow waits Snow flake comes walking up behind him, "oh hello again" Shadow says to Snow flake with a smile, Snow flake gives him a shy smile, "oh um hello again mr Shadow um Princess Celestia said that she is going to be a little late so she sent me to give you this" Snow flake says back to Shadow with a joyful smile.

So she reaches in to a bag on her back and pulls out this crest and sash and puts it on him, Shadow looks at the crest and sees it has the symbol of equestria on it, he looks at Snow flake, "um hold on a sec isn't this the royal crest?" Shadow asks Snow flake, she smiles at him, "oh um yes it is" Snow flake says back with a shy tone to her voice, Shadow looks back down at the crest, "ok but i thought this could only be worn by the crowned prince of canterlot" Shadow says back to Snow flake with a confused tone in his voice.

Snow flake just gives him another shy smile and runs off, while Shadow sits in front of the door to the throne room confused, 1hr goes by and Shadow is still sitting in the same spot looking at the crest, "why would Princess Celestia want me to wear this to a gathering its a little strange" Shadow says to himself. Shadow stands up and starts to walk around, and he hears something coming from the other side of the door, so he walks up to the door and puts his ear up to it, and he can hear what sounds like lots of ponies gathered in the throne room and it sounds like its not just rich ponies, it sounds like a lot of them are from ponyvill.

and from all over equestria, "wow that sounds like a lot of ponies this gathering Princess Celestia is got going on must be bigger then i though" Shadow says to himself with a little shock in his voice, so he takes his ear off the door and passes up and down the hallway, 2 mins go by and Shadow is starting to get bored, "man where is Princess Celestia she should of bin here 1hr ago i want to get back to my angel" Shadow says to himself with a worried tone to his voice.

Shadow walks to the end of the hall way and bumps into a guard, "oh im so sorry i didn't see you there" Shadow says to the guard while helping him up, "its ok sir it was my mistake but Princess Celestia had sent me to inform you that tonights party has bin delayed do to a small accident with the cake and it will be a little longer before she can see you, but in the mean time while you wait she has gone ahead and set up a room for you to wait in, it comes with some of canterlots best selling books and all the things you will need to make the wait more easy" the guard says to Shadow with a Sirius tone to his voice.

Shadow looks at him, "um ok thank you" Shadow says to the guard while walking past him, the guard stops him, "um sir the room is the other way the door should have your name printed on it" Shadow turns around, "oh ok im sorry ha ha im iv bin here for 7 years and i still don't know where every thing is" Shadow says back to the guard with a joking tone in his voice, so he walks the other way down the hall and as he walks Shadow hears the guard start to follow him.

So he stops walking and looks back at the guard and sees he has also stopped walking, so Shadow turns his head and starts to walk down the hall way again, and the guard starts to follow him again. So Shadow stops and looks at him again and the guard tilts his head, "is something wrong sir?" the guard asks Shadow with a grunt in his voice, Shadow looks the other way, "oh um no sorry its just that um why are you following me?" Shadow asks the guard while tilting his head, the guard rolls his eyes, "its my orders i am to watch over any pony of the royal family" the guard says back to Shadow with an angry sounding grunt in his voice.

Shadows ears drop down, "uh oh, im not part of the royal family ha ha im only dating Luna" Shadow says back to the guard with a smile, but the guard says nothing back, so he keeps walking and the guard follows him, later they get to the door of the waiting room, "here we are sir if you need anything im rite out side" the guard says to Shadow with the same grunt in his voice, Shadow gives the guard a mean look, "thank you" Shadow says back to the guard with an angry tone in his voice.

Then he goes into the room and closes the door. 2hrs later Shadow is sitting in a chair reading a book, when he hears some pony nock on his door, so he gets up and opens the door and standing in front of him he sees Snow flake, "um hello again mr Shadow Princess Celestia is ready for you now, so just go down the hall way and to the throne room door she should be waiting for you there" Snow flake says to Shadow with a joyful tone in her voice, Shadow smiles at her, "ok thank you" Shadow says back to Snow flake with a friendly tone in his voice.

So Shadow walks out of his room and closes the door, then he turns to walk down the hall, but he stops in his tracks. he sees 2 guards standing in front of him, "oh um hello guys i just need by you here" Shadow says to the guards with a friendly tone in his voice, the guards say nothing back but as Shadow slips by them they turn around and start to follow him, Shadow looks behind him looking at the guards, he starts to think how odd every pony is acting today, guards following him the suit, thing are starting to get odd for him.

So 1min passes and Shadow has reached the door, and standing in the door way is Princess Celestia, "hello Shadow im sorry to keep you waiting, but are you ready?" Princess Celestia asks Shadow with a calming tone in her voice, Shadow tilts his head, "yes Princess but what am i ready for what will i be doing?" Shadow asks with a confused tone to his voice, Princess Celestia smiles at him, "you will see Shadow, just come with me and i will show you" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a joyful tone in her voice.

Shadow nods his head, "um ok Princess im rite behind you" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with the same confused tone in his voice, so they walk into the throne room. And Shadows jaw drops at what he sees.

Shadow looks around the room in shock, the room is filled with ponies from all over the world he looks around and sees bells with white ribbons reaching to the throne itself, Shadow looks up at Princess Celestia, "wow Princess this looks like a set up for a wedding now i see why you needed my help, but who's getting married?" Shadow asks Princess Celestia with Shock in his voice.

Princess Celestia looks at him and gives him a sweet smile, "well Shadow, you are" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile, Shadow's face fills with shock, "w..what b...but i..." Princess Celestia stops him, "he he calm down Shadow i had seen you ask Luna to marry you, so for the past 2 days i had bin working on the wedding in Secret" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a happy smile.

Shadow drops to the floor, "Princess i don't know what to say, but thank you this is grate" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a voice full of joy, Princess Celestia hugs Shadow, "im glade your happy with this, but some pony is waiting for you at the throne you had better go see her" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile. Shadow smiles back, "oh rite hah" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia while still hugging her.

So Shadow pulls himself away from Princess Celestia and he starts to walk down the path way, and the guards follow him. And as soon as he is in sight of every pony, they all start to clap their hooves and meany others start to cry tears of joy, Shadow waves at them and the crowd starts to cheer, so Shadow reaches the throne and Luna looks rite at him, "oh Shadow this is amazing" Luna says to Shadow with tears of joy rolling off her cheeks, Shadow walks up to her and puts a hoof on her cheek, "i know Luna and im really happy your sister did this for us im ready" Shadow says back to Luna with a happy tone to his voice.

a little bit later Princess Celestia lands in front of the throne, "Shadow Luna are you ready to begin?" Princess Celestia asks both Luna and Shadow, Shadow looks at Luna and she nods her head, Shadow smiles then looks back at Princess Celestia, "yes Princess we are ready" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a happy tone in his voice, Princess Celestia smiles back, then looks at the crowd, "mares and gentlcolts we gather here to day to celebrate the union Shadow and Princess Luna, to bring to hearts together into one, Snow flake may we have the rings please" Princess Celestia says to every pony and Snow flake in the room with a loving smile.

Snow flake walks up to them with the rings, and Princess Celestia uses her magic and picks them up, "do you Shadow star take Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold?" Princess Celestia asks Shadow, Shadow looks at her, "i do" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a smile. Princess Celestia looks at Luna, "And do you Princess Luna take Shadow star to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Princess Celestia asks Luna, Luna looks at Shadow and starts to cry, "i..i do" Luna says back to Princess Celestia with tears rolling off her cheeks. Princess Celestia slips the rings on to both Luna and Shadow, "then with the power vested in me i now pronounce you mare and colt you may kiss the bride"Princess Celestia says to Shadow and Luna with a bow.

So Shadow kisses Luna and every pony in the room starts to cheer, Shadow and Luna both get in a carriage and they ride off. 5 hrs later they get to the train station, a guard opens the door and both of them step out, Shadow looks around and sees lots of ponies have gathered to watch them leave, so as the ponies cheer for them Shadow and Luna bored the train, and the train sets off for the crystal empire where Luna and Shadow will spend their honeymoon together.

Princess Celestialands lands at the train station just as the train leaves, and her eyes start to fill up with tears, so she waves to her little sister. Back on the train Shadow is snuggling with his new wife, "we did it Luna we have a family now" Shadow says with joy in his voice, Luna smiles, "yes my love we did it" Luna says back to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice, Luna wraps her hooves around Shadow and puts her noes up to his. Then smiles, Shadow smiles back then kisses her, then they both fall on the bed. later night time has come, and Luna has fallen asleep and Shadow is sitting next to her stroking her main, "sweet dreams my angel i love you so much" Shadow says to Luna with a soft tone to his voice.

He then kisses her on the top of the head, then he lies his head next to hers and falls asleep. 8hrs later Shadow wakes up to Luna kissing him on the lips, "good morning mr sparkle" Luna says to Shadow with a grin on her face, Shadow smiles, "ha ha sparkle that will for sure take some time to get used to" Shadow says back to Luna with a smile on his face, Luna kisses him again, "don't worry things will be all better when we get settled in my love, but for now lets just enjoy the time we have" Luna says back to Shadow with a loving smile on her face, Shadow hugs her, "your rite angel lets enjoy today" Shadow says back to Luna while kissing her.

later the train pulls into the train station, and both Luna and Shadow step off. And they are welcomed by a group of guards standing side by side down a path way. Shadow smiles and waves, then they walk down the path to a carriage at the end. They get in, and the carriage takes them to the gates of the crystal palace, where the ponies of the city welcome them with love and music, Luna steps out of the carriage first and walks down the path to the gates, then Shadow next.

They go inside and they are greeted by the king of the crystal empire, king blaze main, "welcome welcome please make your self at home, we hope your stay here is a grate one, please join me we have a dinner ready for you just in the next room", so they follow king blaze main to the dinning room, "thank you king blaze main for letting us come out here for our honeymoon" Luna says to king blaze main with a smile, King Blaze main looks at Luna and smiles back, "come on Luna no need to call your dear old dad by his title" king blaze main says to Luna with a loving smile.

Luna gives him a loving smile back, "he he ok daddy" Luna says back to her father with a joyful tone in her voice, Luna runs to her father and gives him a big hug, "oh daddy i missed you so much" Luna says with a smile, King Blaze main wraps her in a hug, "i missed you to my little mare, and so has you mother" King Blaze main says back to Luna with a joyful tone in his voice, Luna lifts her head, "oh daddy i wont you to meet my new husband Shadow" Luna says to her father while pulling Shadow over to him.

Shadow smiles then bows to him, King Blaze main smiles back, "come on no need to bow to your father in law, we are all family here, but let me ask you Shadow how does it feel to be a prince of equestria?" King Blaze main asks Shadow with a happy tone in his voice, Shadow stands up, "um well it feels good" Shadow says back to King Blaze main with a shy tone in his voice, King Blaze main bumps Shadow in the arm, "ha ha thats good to know, but come on you to dinner is getting cold" King Blaze main says to Shadow and Luna with a joyful tone in his voice.

So they all sit down to eat, Luna looks at her father, "so daddy where is mother will she be joining us" King Blaze main shakes his head, "no my dear im afraid not she had to leave to help with a problem up north, so she wont be back for 3 weeks" King Blaze main says back to Luna with a smile, Luna looks back at her plate, "oh ok i was hoping to speak with her again" Luna says back to King Blaze main with a sad tone to her voice. Shadow puts his hoof on her back and starts to rub it, "hey its ok angel you will see her again some day" Shadow says to Luna with a sweet tone to his voice.

Luna looks at Shadow with a sweet smile, "i know my love but i wonted you to meet her, you would like her" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile, Shadow kisses her, "i bet i would" Shadow says back to Luna while he holds her. Later at the end of dinner Shadow Luna and King Blaze main are in the main throne room unwinding, "so Shadow tell me about your self where you from?" King Blaze main asks Shadow with a smile, Shadow looks at him, "oh ok well i grew up on a small cotton farm out side of ponyvill with my aunt and uncle" Shadow says back to King Blaze main with a happy tone to his voice.

King Blaze main nods his head, "ah a farm Stallion you cant get any better then that, but how did you and my little mare meet?" King Blaze main asks Shadow with a big smile, Shadow smiles back, "ah well that's a good question, we ended up meeting 7 years ago ha ha but well it all started when Luna's sister took me under her wing as a student, she asked me to come back to canterlot with her so i could learn how to better use my magic, and when we got to canterlot that's when i bumped into Luna, now at first we didn't really talk to each other much but as time went on we got to know each other, and next thing we knew we was dating, and 7 years later me and her are now married" Shadow says back to King Blaze main with a joyful smile.

King Blaze main looks at Shadow, "ha that's a grate story Shadow in a way its almost how me and Luna mother met, but i wont get in to that now, you must tell me more.." Luna stops her father by bumping him in the side, "oh um never mind, we can talk more about it later if you want, but i really must be going its almost time for me to move the west storm clouds to ponyvill so i will see you 2 days" King Blaze main says to Shadow with a smile, so King Blaze main opens his wing and flies off, Luna waves at him, "bye daddy see you soon" Luna says to her father with a happy tone to her voice, Luna looks at Shadow, "well about time now we can be alone" Luna says to Shadow with a voice full of love.

Shadow walks up to her and wraps her in a hug, "that's good so we can now spend all the time we want together" Shadow says back to Luna while he kisses her, Luna pulls away from Shadow and walks over to the throne, then she looks at Shadow with her big blue eyes, "come on my love why don't you have a seat in the throne" Luna says to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice, Shadow ears drop behind his head, "sit in the throne of king Blaze main, but i cant do that im not king" Shadow says back to Luna with worried tone to his voice.

Luna giggles, "he he yes but you are now the crowned prince of canterlot so its safe for you to sit in his throne, none of the guards will throw you in jail if your part of the royal family, and since my father will be gone for 2 days then this just means you will be watching over the kingdom for him" Luna says back to Shadow with a happy tone to her voice, Shadow looks at the throne, "um o..ok i guess it wont hurt to see what its like" Shadow says back to Luna with a shaky tone in his voice, so Shadow sits in the throne.

Luna smiles, "see my love its not so bad" Luna says to Shadow while snuggling up to him, Shadow smiles back, "wow this feels good the throne is very soft, heh i want one" Shadow says with a joking tone in his voice, Luna giggles then sits next to him and they start kissing. 5hrs later Luna and Shadow are still sitting in the throne snuggling, Luna lies her head onto Shadows chest and she falls asleep. Shadow smiles and wraps her in a hug, then falls asleep with her.

Later night time comes and Shadow is waken up by a crystal guard, "sir im sorry to wake you but we have a bed chamber set up for you and your wife, if you would follow me i can show you the way" the guard says to Shadow with a bow, Shadow wakes Luna up and they both follow the crystal guard back to the room, they get to the door of the bed room and Shadow looks at the guard, "thank you for the help" Shadow says to the guard with a smile.

The guard bows then leaves, Shadow helps Luna get in bed, then he lies next to her.

The next morning comes and Shadow is awake and reading a book while Luna is still asleep, Shadow leans over to Luna and gives her a kiss on the cheek, then he gets out of bed and goes for a walk, he comes to the throne room and looks at the throne, "wow my life has changed so fast, things aren't like they used to be i mean one day im helping my aunt and uncle on our farm and 7 years later im prince of canterlot" Shadow says to himself with a sad face.

He sits in the throne and looks out the window, Later Luna comes walking into the throne room and sees Shadow sitting in the throne looking out the window. So she walks up to him and she snuggles up to him, "hey angel your up early" Shadow says to Luna with a loving smile, Luna looks into his eyes with a sad look in her eyes, Shadow wraps her in his hooves, "hey my little angel whats wrong are you ok?" Shadow asks Luna with a worried tone in his voice, Luna lies her head on his chest and closes her eyes, "no my love i don't feel dizzy and im starting to feel sick also" Luna says back to Shadow with a sick sounding voice.

Shadow starts to rub Luna's back, "im so sorry angel is there any thing i can do to help?" Shadow asks Luna with a loving tone to his voice, Luna lifts her head and kisses Shadow on the lips, "well you could keep rubbing my back" Luna says back with a loving tone in her voice, Shadow smiles at her, "ok my little angel anything for you" Shadow says back to Luna while kissing her back, so Shadow keeps rubbing her back and Luna relaxes and smiles.

about 1min later Luna is starting to fall asleep from the back rub Shadow is giving her, Shadow gives her a kiss on the top of her head Luna closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. But her stomach starts to cramp followed by a queasy feeling, so she jumps up and runs to the closest bathroom. Shadow jumps up and runs after her, he gets to the door of the bathroom in the bed room they stayed in, and Shadow can hear Luna throwing up. So he walks in, "Luna its ok im here" Shadow says with a worried tone in his voice.

Luna stops throwing up, so Shadow helps her to the sink and then helps her get cleaned up. After that Shadow lies Luna on the bed, "now angel you get some rest, and i will go and find a doctor" Shadow says to Luna while kissing her on the cheek, but Luna grabs his hoof, "please don't leave me my love i need you!" Luna says back to Shadow with a sad tone in her voice. Shadow looks at her, "ok my angel i will stay here with you" Shadow says back to Luna with a sweet tone in his voice, so he lies down with her and snuggles up to her.

And as Shadow snuggles with Luna a guard walks in, "prince Shadow is there any thing i can do to help?" the guard asks with a worried tone in his voice, Shadow looks at him, "yes you can do something for us, i need you to find a doctor fast Luna is sick" Shadow says to the guard with a worried tone to his voice. The guard bows, "yes sir i will find a doctor and get back here as fast as i can" the Guard says back to Shadow as he runs away. Shadow looks down at Luna, "its ok my little angel the doctor will be here soon" Shadow says to Luna with a loving tone in his voice. Luna wraps her hooves around Shadow and lies her head on his chest.

3mins pass and the guard returns with a doctor and 3 nurses, the doctor puts a bag on the bed and opens it then takes out a thermometer and all the things he needs to work, the doctor walks up to Luna and uses his stethoscope, "now Princess can you sit up for me and take a deep breath" the doctor asks Luna with a calming tone in his voice. So Luna sits up and does what the doctor asked, "hm well i don't seem to hear any thing wrong, do you feel anything?" the doctor asks Luna with a calm tone in his voice.

Luna looks at him, "yes im feeling cramps rite now and im feeling really sick" Luna says back to the doctor with a voice full of pain. The doctor rubs his chin, "ok where is the cramps coming from?" the doctor asks with confused tone in his voice, Luna lies her head on Shadows chest, "ohh m..my stomach ohh im starting to erp" Luna stops talking and runs to the bath room and starts to throw up again. "Luna im coming hold on" Shadow says while running behind her, Shadow gets to her side and he starts to rub her back, "its ok angel im here just let it out" Shadow says to Luna with a worried tone in his voice.

The doctor smiles as he keeps rubbing his chin, one of he nurses gives him this funny look, "doctor what is it?" nurse #1 asks the doctor with a confused tone to her voice, the doctor looks at her, "its nothing my dear but when the Princess returns i want to take some blood samples and do a few tests" the doctor says back to nurse #1 with a happy tone in his voice. So Luna and Shadow come back into the room, "Princess could you lie on your back for me please, id like to check your stomach" the doctor says to Luna with a smile. So Luna lies on her back and the doctor puts his hoof on her stomach and starts to feel around, the doctor feels something hard rite in the center of Luna's stomach, "hm well Princess i think iv found the problem but just to be sure we need to draw some blood and run some tests to be sure so if you could sit up again for me and we can take the samples we need" the doctor says to Luna with a smile.

Luna looks at the doctor, "ok then do what you need to do" Luna says back with a sick tone in her voice, so the doctor pulls out a needle, Luna's face turns almost white as the sight of it. Shadow sees her face so he puts a hoof on her cheek and pulls her face to his, then he gives her a kiss, then Shadow uses a spell called the angels kiss, to make the kiss he is giving her have more love in it to take her mind off of the needle. And the spell works the kiss distracts her. So the doctor takes the needle and pokes it in Luna flank and takes the blood sample.

After that the doctor puts a small bandage on the spot where they poked her, "well that's it Princess we are all done here" the doctor says to Luna with a smile, Luna tilts her head, "wait its already over, but i didn't feel anything!" Luna says to the doctor with a confused tone in her voice. Shadow kisses her on the cheek, "ha ha i used the angel kiss spell to help distract you while the doctor was taking the blood sample" Shadow says to Luna with a loving tone in his voice.

Luna looks at Shadow and gives him a sweet smile, "oh your so sweet my love thank you" Luna says back while hugging him. The doctor packs up his stuff, "well Princess thank you for your time, when the tests come back i will let you know what we find, but just to be on the safe side id like to come back again to do a check up and make sure your still in good heath" The doctor says to Luna with a bow, Luna smiles, "ok doctor and thank you, have a safe trip" Luna says with a happy tone in her voice, the doctor nods his head then him and the 2 nurses leave, Shadow walks over to Luna, "hey angel you feeling better?" Shadow asks Luna with a loving tone in his voice.

Luna smiles, "yes my love but im still feeling a little sick" Luna says back with a loving smile, Shadow kisses her on the head, "ok then you get some rest, i will be back later to check up on you ok?" Shadow asks Luna with a soft tone to his voice, Luna hugs him, "ok my love i will try to get some rest" Luna says back with a loving tone in her voice, so Shadow walks out of the room and returns to the throne room, as Shadow walks to the throne room he is stopped by a guard, "prince Shadow could i talk to you sir?" the guard asks Shadow with a bow, Shadow looks at the guard, "yes what can i do for you?" Shadow asks the guard back with a confused tone in his voice. The guard stands back up, "sir since you acting as King Blaze mains temporary replacement while he is away then it is my job to inform you that you now have the responsibilities of a king, and you have a lot of work to do like making sure the kingdom is safe and that the cities budget is in order" the guard says to Shadow with a confident tone in his voice.

Shadows ears drop behind his head, "um wow easy me and Luna came here for our honeymoon, not to work" Shadow says back to the guard with a stressed tone in his voice, the guard lowers his head, "im sorry sir Shadow but as acting King it is your duty to keep the kingdom strong and maintained, here is a list of things that King Blaze main uses to keep track of his day to day tacks" the guard says back to Shadow while pulling a list out of his bag.

The guard unrolls the list and it hits the floor then rolls to the end of the hallway, Shadow stands there with a face full of shock, "b..but i..i can't do all of that in one day" Shadow says with shock in his voice, the guard salutes him and walks off with out saying a thing. So Shadow rolls up the list and walks to the throne room and looks at the first thing on the list, the first thing on the list seems to be easy so Shadow gets it done fast, then he moves to the 2nd thing, "oh come on iv got to put up a magic barrier around the city, oh i haven't learned that one yet" Shadow says to him self with a stressed tone in his voice, so Shadow goes to the library and looks for King Blaze main's book of spells.

he opens the book and looks up the spell to cast the magic barrier, "ah here it is, oh this wont be easy" Shadow says to himself with a stressed tone still in his voice. So he starts to cast the spell, and with out any problems Shadow brings the magic barrier up, "oh wow that wasn't hard at all, Princess Celestia's teachings payed off i can cast more powerful spells, this is so cool" Shadow says to himself with a joyful tone in his voice. So after Shadow checks off the 2nd thing on the list he movies keeps going.

after 2hrs Shadow has got every thing on the list done, "oh wow that was not easy, oh a list of 42 things to do and i got it done in one day how does King Blaze main do this man he must be a good king to take care of a to do list this long" Shadow says to him self with a grunt in his voice. So Shadow puts the list on the desk in King Blaze main's study, then he walks back to the room, he opens the door to the room and looks inside. He sees Luna asleep on the bed, "oh good my little angel is doing ok" Shadow says to himself in a soft voice.

So he walks in and slowly closes the door, then he gets into bed with Luna. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek then lies his head down then goes to sleep.

1 min later Shadow wakes up to Luna giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "waking up to your kiss is the best way for any pony to wake up" Shadow says to Luna with a sweet tone in his voice, Luna smiles then kisses him again. "so how do you fill angel you doing ok?" Shadow asks Luna with a smile, Luna nods her head, "yes my love im feeling better, but i still feel a little sick" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile, Shadow smiles back, "that's good to know" Shadow says back with a joyful tone in his voice.

Shadow wraps Luna in a hug and they both lie back down, Shadow starts to rub Luna's back he smiles at her, "i love you so much" Shadow says to Luna with a soft and loving tone in his voice Luna smiles and kisses him, "i love you to" Luna says back to Shadow with a sweet tone to her voice. Shadow snuggles up to her. but a guard opens the door and runs in stopping at the foot of their bed and all at the same time searing Shadow, Luna looks at the guard, "what gives you the rite to just walk in on us guard?" Luna asks the guard with an angry tone in her voice, the guard bows, "my lady please forgive me but the doctor has returned with news" the guard says back to Luna with a happy smile.

Luna sits up, "well bring him in then" Luna says back to the guard with a mad tone in her voice, the guard looks behind him and waves his hoof at the doctor, so he walks in while the guard walks out, "hello Princess i have really good news or bad news how ever you want to look at it ha ha" the doctor says to Luna with a joyful tone his voice, Shadow lifts his head, "well lets hear it doc whats the good news?" Shadow asks the doctor with a confused tone in his voice, the doctor smiles at Luna, "well the blood test results came back...And Princess all i can say is congratulations, your pregnant!" the doctor says back to Luna with a joyful tone in his voice.

Luna's face fills with shock at what she had just heard, Shadow has his hooves on each side of his head, "w..what ha ha i..im a dad?" Shadow asks the doctor with a happy voice, the doctor nods his head with a big smile. Shadow looks at Luna, "Luna ha ha. We did it, we are going to have a foal like we planed" Shadow says to Luna with a happy voice, Luna's eyes start to fill with tears and she smiles, Shadow kisses her on the lips. Luna looks at the doctor, "t..thanks you my sister will be so happy when she hears the good news" Luna says to the doctor with tears of joy.

The doctor bows, "well i had better leave you two so you can celebrate" the doctor says back to Luna with a sweet voice, so the doctor walks out the door, and Shadow looks at Luna, "wow a foal Luna this is the best thing that has ever happened to us, we now have a full family now!" Shadow says to Luna with a big smile on his face. Luna giggles, "he he yes my love but we aren't a full family yet" Luna says back to Shadow with a happy smile on her face, Shadow smiles back, "heh good point" Shadow says back to Luna with a happy tone in his voice, Shadow walks over to Luna and puts his hoof on her belly, "heh this is amazing i cant wait to tell my aunt and uncle they will be so happy" Shadow says to Luna with a joyful tone in his voice.

Luna smiles, "yes my love and i will tell my mother and father" Luna says back to Shadow while hugging him. At the end of the day Luna and Shadow are out walking around, Luna looks at Shadow and gives him an evil smile. Shadow tilts his head, "uh angel why are you looking at me like that?" Shadow asks Luna with a confused tone in his voice, Luna pulls a long feather she had plucked from her wing, "oh nothing my love i was just going to tickle you" Luna says back to Shadow while tickling him with the feather, "ha ha ha Luna stop ha ha please" Shadow says to Luna while laughing, Shadow turns to the rite and trips on his hoof then falls down. Luna stops in her tracks, "my love are you ok?" Luna asks Shadow with a worried tone in her voice.

Shadow rolls over laughing, "ha ha yes angel im ok just had a little fall ha ha" Shadow says back to Luna with a Smile, Shadow wraps his hooves around Luna and pulls her down into a kiss, Luna lies next to Shadow and she snuggles up to him, night time comes and Shadow and Luna have returned to the palace, Luna and Shadow are in the throne room snuggling like they always do. and King Blaze main walks in the room, "im back wheres my little mare at" King Blaze main says with a happy tone in his voice. Luna's head pop up with a smile on her face, "daddy!" Luna says back to her father, so she runs to him and gives him a hug, "oh daddy i missed you so much, oh we have big news to!" Luna says to her Father with a joyful smile.

King blaze main smiles back, "i missed you to and big news huh well lets hear it" King blaze main says back with a smile. Luna grabs Shadow, "daddy...im pregnant!" Luna says back to her father with a big smile, King blaze main's face fills with shock, "huh what..your pregnant, ha ha that's grate oh my little mare is a mommy, wait till your mother hears this!" King Blaze main says back to Luna with a joyful tone in his voice, Luna's ears drop down behind her, "yes i would love to tell her, but me and Shadow are leaving in the morning.

Luna says back to her father with a sad tone in her voice, King Blaze main hugs her, "its ok my little mare me and your mother are planing to visit canterlot soon so you can tell your mother then" King blaze main says back to Luna with a smile, Luna smiles back, "really oh that's grate and big sister will be happy to see you also!" Luna says back to her father with a smile. King blaze main pats her on the back, "well little mare its about time you and Shadow went to bed you got to get up early, and Shadow thanks for looking after the kingdom while i was gone you did a grate job" king Blaze main says to both Shadow and Luna.

Shadow smiles, "heh no problem sir" Shadow says back to King Blaze main with a happy tone in his voice, the next day comes and Shadow is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Luna comes running in and rite to the toilet and starts to throw up, Shadow drops his tooth brush and runs to her, he starts to rub her back, "don't worry angel im here" Shadow says to Luna with a worried tone in his voice. 1min later Luna is in the bed room resting with Shadow by her side, "im so sorry your feeling so bad angel i wish it was easier on you" Shadow says to Luna with a sad tone in his voice.

Luna looks up at Shadow with a smile, then snuggles up to him, "its ok my love heh so long as you are by my side i will be ok" Luna says back to Shadow with a loving tone in her voice, Shadow smiles at her and gives her a kiss, later that day Shadow and Luna are down in the throne room waiting for the carriage to take them back to the train station, Luna starts to feel sick Shadow wraps his wing around her and pulls her close to him, then he wraps his hooves around her then he kisses her on the cheek.

As Shadow holds Luna King Blaze main walks up to them, "hey you two you all set and ready to go?" King blaze main asks Shadow and Luna with a happy tone to his voice, Luna looks at him, "yes daddy we are ready to go" Luna says back with a sad tone in her voice, King blaze main's smile turns into a frown, he then hugs Luna, "im going to miss you my little mare, iv enjoyed the time we had together i wish your sister was here to share in this moment with us" King blaze main says back to Luna with a sad tone in his voice, Luna smiles and kisses her father on the cheek, "i enjoyed the time we had also and don't worry daddy you will see Tia soon, when you and mother visit us" Luna says back to her father with a happy and joyful tone to her voice.

King Blaze main smiles back at Luna, "i know my little mare but i wish i could spend more time with both of you, but its time for you to go so you had better get to the train station" King Blaze main says back to Luna with a smile. So Luna and Shadow get on the carriage and they set off, Luna waves to her father through the back window.

about 4mins later the carriage stops at the train station and a guard opens the door to the carriage and Shadow steps out first, then he helps Luna out. Luna starts to walk to the train, but she starts to feel dizzy, so Shadow helps her.

They both get on the train, Luna lies on the bed of the privet cabin while Shadow tries his best to help her feel better. About 1hr later the train has starts down the track and Luna has fallen asleep while Shadow sits next to her humming a song to her. 1min into the trip Shadow is up reading a book, when he hears some pony open the door to his cabin, so he look up to see who it is. He sees a guard standing at the foot of the bed, "yes can i help you with something?" Shadow asks the guard with a confused tone in his voice, the guard bows, "sir Shadow im sorry to bother you but dinner will be ready soon" the guard says back to Shadow with a grunt in his voice.

Shadow smiles, "ok thank you" Shadow says back to the guard with a friendly tone to his voice, the guard stands up then gives him a solute then leaves the cabin and Shadow goes back to his book, 2mins later 2 mares bring in the dinner for Luna and Shadow and Shadow sees somepony he knows, "hey Snow flake long time no see how have you been?" Shadow asks Snow flake with a smile, Snow flake gives him a shy smile, "oh um hello again mr Shadow heh its good to see you to" Snow flake says back to Shadow with a shy tone in her voice. So the 2 mares walk out of the room, and Shadow and Luna enjoy their meal.

Later Shadow and Luna have finished their dinner and Luna has gone back to sleep, Shadow looks out the window and sees its getting late, so he puts down his book and gets into bed with Luna he gives her a kiss and lies his head down and goes to sleep. Early the next day Luna wakes up to see canterlot out the window, Luna looks down at Shadow, "Shadow my love wake up we are here" Luna says to Shadow with a happy tone in her voice. Shadow lifts his head up and looks at Luna, "huh what we are?" Shadow asks Luna with a sleepy tone in his voice, Luna smiles, "yes my love" Luna says back with a smile, so the train pulls into the station and both Luna and Shadow get off.

And Princess Celestia is standing by a carriage waiting for them, Luna sees her and smiles, "big sister!" Luna yells out to Princess Celestia with a joyful tone in her voice, Princess Celestia smiles, "Luna your home oh i missed you so much, and i just heard the good news to he he your going to be a mother" Princess Celestia says back to Luna while hugging her, Luna looks up at her sister, "wait how did you find out big sister?" Luna asks Princess Celestia with a confused tone in her voice, Princess Celestia giggles, "he he our father sent me a letter telling me about it" Princess Celestia says back to Luna with a smile, Luna smiles, "oh ok he he i guess he must have done that the day we left" Luna says back to Princess Celestia with a smile. So they all get in the carriage and ride off back to the palace, "oh if i don't have to ride in another carriage i will die a happy Stallion ha ha" Shadow says with a joking tone in his voice.

So they get to the front gate of the palace and they go inside, "oh its good to be home" Shadow says with a joyful tone in his voice, Luna giggles, Princess Celestia looks at Shadow and Luna, " you two must be tired, why don't you two get some rest" Princess Celestia says to Shadow and Luna with a sweet smile, Luna nods her head and they walk back to their bed room, "uh Shadow love" Luna says to Shadow with a smile, Shadow looks at Luna, "yes angel something wrong?" Luna looks back at Shadow with that smile, "no my love im ok but i got to thinking, what are we going to name our foal?" Luna says back to Shadow with a confused tone in her voice, Shadow tilts his head, "oh well i don't know iv never thought of that" Shadow says back with a just as confused tone in his voice.

Luna yawns, "well it can wait, rite now lets just get some sleep" Luna says back to Shadow with a sleepy tone in her voice, Shadow smiles, "yes i agree lets rest up, we can think of names later" Shadow says back to Luna while lying down. Shadow gives Luna a kiss and she snuggles up to him then they both fall asleep. (end of chapter 1)


	2. Lunas first filly Chapter 2

Luna's first filly chapter 2, a new life, and a new journey by night-fire123

early the next day Shadow wakes up to the sun shining through the window, so he gets up and out of bed and walks over to the bath room and starts to brush his teeth, after that he goes to the dressing room and puts on his new suit, then he walks back over to Luna and gives her a kiss, "sleep well my angel i will be rite back" Shadow says in a soft and sweet voice, Luna smiles then rolls over and Shadow gives her one more kiss, then he walks out of the room.

on his way to the library Shadow runs into Princess Celestia, "oh good morning Shadow your up early" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a soft tone to her voice, Shadow gives her a big smile, "hello Princess im just going to the library to pick up my new copy of daring do" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a happy tone in his voice.

Princess Celestia grins, "i love that book he he" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a giggle. Shadow smiles, "oh that's good, if you don't have the new book yet i could read mine" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a happy tone in his voice, Princess Celestia shakes her head, "no Shadow that's ok he he i will get it soon, but come with me i have something for you to do" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a soft tone in her voice.

Shadow tilt his head, "ok Princess im rite behind you" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a confused tone to his voice, Princess Celestia brings him to her bed room. She looks at Shadow, "wait here Shadow i will be rite back" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a smile, she then walks in while Shadow sits next to the door.

2mins go by and Shadow is starting to get bored, so he messes with the crest on his chest, he sits and looks at it. Shadow cleans it and puts it back on his chest, then he sits on a bench just on the other side of the hallway. As he sits there he starts to fall asleep, so he lies his head down and drifts off to sleep, about 1min later Shadow wakes up to a kiss so he lifts his head and sees Luna sitting next to him, "hey angel what are you doing up cant sleep?" Shadow asks Luna with a sweet tone to his voice.

Luna snuggles close to him, "no my love i cant im not feeling good" Luna says back to Shadow with a sick sounding tone in her voice. Shadow puts his hoof around her and pulls her close to him, "im so sorry angel i wish you was feeling better" Shadow says back to Luna while kissing her, he starts to rub her back. Then Luna puts her muzzle under his chin.

Later Princess Celestia comes out of her room with a small stake of books, and she sees Shadow and Luna snuggling on the bench, Shadow looks up and sees her, "oh Princess!" Shadow says to Princess Celestia with a smile, she smiles back, "he he you two look so happy together" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a joyful tone to her voice.

Shadow hugs Luna, "heh yes we are very happy together" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia while kissing Luna, Princess Celestia then gives Shadow a book, "here Shadow take this and read it, when you are done return to me i will have more for you to read" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a smile.

Shadow takes the book and looks at it, "um Princess this is a book on foals" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a confused tone in his voice, Princess Celestia looks back at him with a sweet smile, "yes Shadow i know this book will help you get ready for whats ahead, and remember when you finish that book i have more" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a hint of sadness in her voice, Shadow hears the sadness but he ignores it and agrees to read it.

Later that day Luna and Shadow have returned to their room, Luna lies asleep on the bed while Shadow is at the desk reading the book Princess Celestia gave him, and as he reads something stops him. So he looks behind him and sees Luna sitting up, "Luna angel are you feeling ok?" Shadow asks Luna with a concerned tone in his voice.

Luna looks at him with her sleepy eyes, "mmhh no my love i feel sick" Luna says back to Shadow with a sleepy tone to her voice. Shadow gets up from the desk and walks over to Luna then wraps her in a hug, "im so sorry my little angel i wish you wasn't like this" Shadow says back to Luna with a loving tone in his voice.

Luna kisses Shadow on the cheek, "my love don't worry about me you need to study your book and im now starting to feel better" Luna says back to Shadow with a smile, "Shadow kisses her back, "no i need to be with you in case you need me, and i finished that book anyways so i can spend time with you before i turn the book to your sister" Shadow says back to Luna with a loving tone in his voice.

1min goes by and Luna has gone back to sleep, Shadow gives Luna a kiss on the top of her head, he then gets up and grabs the book he was reading and he walks back to the throne room. On his way there he gets this funny feeling, like something isn't rite but he keeps walking, he gets to the big wooden doors to the throne room and they are closed, he tilts his head, "huh thees doors are never closed" Shadow says to himself with a confused tone in his voice.

So he opens one of the doors and walks in, he finds that the throne room is empty no guards or cleaning staff. Shadow walks to the throne, "hello is anypony here?" Shadow yells out, but nopony answers him. So Shadow shakes his head, "i guess no pony is here Princess Celestia must have gone some where and had brat all her guards" Shadow says to himself while laying the book on the throne.

He then goes to walk back to the door he came in, he looks back at the door and starts to think how oddly empty the room was, but he puts it out of his mind and keeps walking back to his room. Shadow turns a corner and passes the door to Princess Celestia's, he looks at the door and sees its open. So Shadow looks around, then walks in.

When he enters the room he sees the stake of books Princess Celestia wanted him to read laying all over the bed, Shadow tilts his head, "huh Princess Celestia is never this messy, something just don't feel rite" Shadow says to himself with a confused tone in his voice, he moves one of the books over and sees s scroll. So he pics it up an opens it, "oh this is her to do list, and she hasn't finished it yet" Shadow says to himself with a worried tone in his voice.

He keeps reading the list until he gets to the last thing on it, the last thing on the list seems to have drops of something on it, Shadow looks at the drops, "are thees tears, they still look fresh this is not good at all, Princess Celestia where are you" Shadow says to him self with a worried tone in his voice.

He puts the list back down and goes to walk out, but he stops just as he opens the door, he hears the sound of a mare crying. He turns around and looks around the room, he hears the crying coming from the dressing room. So he walks over to the door to the dressing room, he knocks on the door, "um hello, is any pony in there?" Shadow asks with a soft voice.

But he gets no answer, he puts his ear to the door to try to hear the sobbing better. But as he puts his ear to the door, the door creaks open, the mare inside the dressing room doesn't seem to hear the creaking of the door, Shadow looks through the crack of the open door. And sitting on the floor in front of a mirror is Princess Celestia crying, Shadows heart sinks as Princess Celestia cries rite in front of him.

In all the years Shadow had lived in canterlot he had never seen Princess Celestia cry before, not even once. So with a sad feeling in his heart Shadow walks in, Princess Celestia turns her head, "Shadow!" she says to him with a surprised tone in her voice, Shadow looks at her with a sad face, "Princess whats wrong are you ok?" Shadow asks Princess Celestia with a sad tone in his voice.

Princess Celestia wipes away the tears from her eyes, "oh yes im fine Shadow, nothing to worry about" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow while putting a fake smile. But Shadow can see through her fake smile, Shadow walks up to her and looks into her tear socked eyes. Princess Celestia's ears drop behind her head and she bows her head in sadness.

Shadow sits next to her and puts a hoof around her, "Princess whats wrong is every thing ok?" Shadow asks Princess Celestia with a worried tone in his voice, Princess Celestia looks at him she then takes a deep breath, "well Shadow...No thees past few days have not been easy for me, as you know the 2,000 year anniversary of my dear friend Dusty the brave is coming" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a sob in her voice.

Shadow nods his head, "yes i know its the anniversary of him saving equestria from the nightmare spawn by trapping them within the stone of life, but it ended up turning him into stone as well, he is one of equestrias only heroes" Shadow says to Princess Celestia with a smile, Princess Celestia looks at Shadow, "yes Shadow, that,s rite and i miss him so much, we did so much together we battled the forces of darkness together, he was by my side no mater what, and me and him got so close to the point i was falling in love with him, and i wanted to tell him how i felt, and the night i was going to do it the nightmare spawn came, they was to powerful for both of us" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a sob.

Shadow rubs her back, "Princess if its to painful to talk about we could stop" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a sad tone in his voice, Princess Celestia pats his hoof, "no Shadow i need to tell somepony this has been put back for to long but thank you" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile, Shadow smiles back. Princess Celestia wipes her eyes again, "well after me and Dusty had tried every thing and failed, that's when he used the spell to awaken the life stone, that's when he grabbed the nightmare spawn and dragged them into the stone, and how he was turned to stone is he used a powerful spell that locked the life stone and turned him into stone as well, and to this day my heart is still in pain, i miss him so much" Princess Celestia says to Shadow with a tear rolling off her cheek.

Shadow hugs her, "im so sorry Princess i didn't know, but your friend isn't gone i bet Dusty the brave is doing ok, and i bet he misses you to maybe one day you will get to see him again" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a sweet smile on his face, Princess Celestia looks at Shadow and smiles back, "yes i bet your rite Shadow, and i may have found a way to help free him from his stone slumber" Princess Celestia says to Shadow while putting a scroll down in front of him, "the spell on this scroll should free him, but its to powerful for me to cast alone, its to powerful for anypony" Princess Celestia says to Shadow while bowing her head.

Shadow hugs her, "Princess hey you will find a way even if it tacks 1,000 more years, don't give up" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a smile, Princess Celestia hugs Shadow back, "your rite Shadow, i will keep trying to find a way to free my dear Dusty" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile. Shadow smiles back, he then stands up Princess Celestia looks at him, "thank you for listening Shadow our talk really made me feel better, its been a long time since i had a friend to talk to" Princess Celestia says to Shadow while hugging him.

Shadow smiles back, "its no problem Princess that's what im here for, but i had better get back to my studies so i will grab a book on the way out" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia with a happy tone in his voice. Princess Celestia giggles, "heh i don't think you need to do that anymore Shadow" Princess Celestia says back to Shadow with a smile, Shadow smiles back, "ok thank you Princess i guess i should get back to Luna then, she mite be looking for me" Shadow says back to Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia nods her head, and Shadow walks out of her room. Later Shadow returns to his room and finds Luna still asleep on the bed, so Shadow walks over to her and gives her a kiss then he gets into bed with her. He lies there thinking about the story that Princess Celestia had just told him, and as he thinks about it he gets an idea that may help Princess Celestia. So he gets up and runs to the library, he grabs all the books on every spell that needs to ponies to cast.

And he sits down and reads all he can, hours go by and night time has come. And Shadow has fallen asleep at the table he was reading at, Luna walks into the library and sees him asleep on the table, she smiles then walks over to him and gives him a soft kiss, "he he i guess my sister has you studying hard, well i think you earned a rest" Luna says to Shadow with a soft tone in her voice.

Luna calls in 2 of her guards and have them bring Shadow back to the bedroom. The lie him down on the bed, and Luna lies down with him and snuggles up to him, she then kisses him on the lips then goes to sleep.

4 months had past since Shadow and Luna's wedding. And Luna is starting to show her foal bump, she is sitting in her bedroom reading a book. And as she reads she feels the foal kick, so she looks down at her belly and gently rubs it, "he he be patient my little one, your time will come", she says with a soft voice. the foal kicks again, and Luna giggles then she goes back to reading. Later Shadow walks in and sees Luna lying on the bed, She looks up and sees him and gives him a loving smile, "hello my sweet prince" she says with a loving tone to her voice, Shadow smiles back at her, "heh prince, i will never get used, but how are you feeling sweet heart?" he says with a loving tone.

Luna puts her book down, "i feel fine thank you for asking my love" she says while rubbing her belly. Shadow walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the head, "well that's good to know, but hows my little foal?" he asks while putting his hoof on Luna's belly. Luna looks up at him and kisses him back, "the little one is doing good heh" she says with a loving voice, Shadow smiles, "good" he says as he leans down to her belly. He gives her belly a kiss then snuggles up to his little foal, "i cant wait to hold you in my hooves, pleas hurry up and get here" he says while rubbing Luna's belly. The foal starts to kick and Luna can feel it, "he he that's so cute the she loves you".

Shadow smiles, "heh well i love you to my little angel" he says to the foal with a cute voice. He kisses Luna's belly again then stands up, "well Luna i need to get back to the throne room, our sister is having me do more studying on how to be a prince, not fun but its got to be done so i will see you later today" he says while giving Luna a kiss, Luna looks up at him with a sad face, "aw ok my love, i will be waiting for you" she says to him with a sad tone, Shadow looks at her with a loving smile, "don't worry my sweet, i will be back soon don't worry" he says while kissing her. Luna smiles back at him, Shadow then turns around and walks back to the throne room, while Luna lies her head down to take a nap.

Back in the throne room Shadow is reading a book about the royal families of the world, princess Celestia steps into the room then sits next to him. Shadow looks up at her, and she smiles back at him, "hello Princess today is a beautiful isn't it?" Shadow asks with a calm tone princess Celestia giggles, "he he yes it is, thank you. And i see you have been working on controlling your expressions to greet ponies, very good shadow you are going to make a grate prince" princess Celestia says while smiling. Shadow looks at the book, "thank you princess, i think iv learned every thing i can from this book. I never knew how fun reading was" he says while closing the book.

princess Celestia smiles at him, "that is good to know Shadow, you are learning so fast" Shadow blushes, "heh well i do try my best" he says while rubbing the back of his head, princess Celestia grabs the book he was reading, "and it seems you have read all of the books in the library, all 2,000 of them. That means you are ready" she says with an excited tone in her voice. Shadow tilts his head, "uh ready!, ready for what?" he asks with a confused tone to his voice, princess Celestia puts the book on the floor then looks back at Shadow, "for one of the most important tests, in equestria. Come with me" she says back to Shadow while she drags him to the library.

as they walk down the halls of the castle Shadow looks up at princess Celestia, as he looks at her he sees she has a happy hop in her step and she also has a big smile on her face. Shadow gets this confused look on his face, he has never seen princess Celestia this excited before, he whispers to him self, "this test she has for me must be big if she is acting like this", 1 min later they get to the door of the library. And they walk in, Shadow sits at one of the tables while princess Celestia goes to the back of the library. She removes one of the books from the shelf, and she pulls a lever hidden behind the wood panels, and the book shelf opens to reveals a hidden room behind it.

Shadows jaw drops, "w..wow Princess y..you have a hidden room, that's so cool!" he says with shock in his voice. princess Celestia walks back to Shadow, she looks at him, "Shadow wait here, while i get your test ready" she says while turning and walking away. 1hr goes by and Shadow has fallen asleep at the table he is sitting at, princess Celestia comes out of the room holding a book warped in a cotton cloth. She sees Shadow asleep, so she walks up to him and gives him a gentle shake. He wakes up, "uhh huh, oh Princess your back, heh i must have fallen asleep" he says while stretching his legs. princess Celestia giggles, "he he its ok Shadow, i was gone longer then i wanted to be, but i found what i was looking for" she says back while putting the book on the table.

She sits next to Shadow and opens the cotton cloth, "this book belonged to a very close friend of mine, his name was star swirl the bearded, he gave me this book the day he died. He told me that there is a spell in the back of the book that can change the world. He found this spell in an old ruin and he spent his life trying to solve it. But you see my old friend could never solve it because he was missing something, and i feel that you may have the missing piece" she says while opening the book.

Shadow looks at the spell, "but Princess i don't think i can do it, im just a simple pony who grew up on a cotton farm, im not even able to cast a new spell with out it blowing up in my face" he says while tilting his head. princess Celestia looks down at him with a sweet smile, "yes i know Shadow, but you came to us for a reason. you are not a simple pony you became an alicorn some how, and from what iv seen over the past 7 years, your destiny is to change the world, and bring peace and love to the land, but you must find the missing piece first and only you can find it" princess Celestia says while hugging him.

Shadow takes the book, "ok Princess. If your rite about this, then i will give it a try" Shadow says while reading the spell formula. as he reads the formula something hits him, "wait princess i think iv found something, i think i have found the missing part of the spell" he says with a big smile on his face, princess Celestia looks down at the book, "you found it?" she asks with a happy tone in her voice. Shadow nods his head, "yes, i think so but im not sure, the thing your old friend was missing was understanding of love. But i could be wrong, but its the only thing i can come up with" Shadow says while picking up the book.

princess Celestia smiles with glee, "that's grate Shadow, if you are rite then you have just solved the spell!" she says with a happy smile, Shadow looks up at her, "well that's if im rite, so i guess the only thing to do is to cast it and see what happens" Shadow says to her with a gulp. princess Celestia looks at him with a serious look on her face, she then nods her head. Shadow looks back down at the book, and with a glow of his horn. He casts the spell. But nothing happens, Shadow looks around the room, "no. No this isn't rite i was sure it would work, i..i c..can't fail i have never failed a test in my...uh" Shadow stops talking as soon as he looks up at princess Celestia.

Something about her seems very odd, she isn't moving or breathing. She seems to be frozen, Shadow waves his hoof in her face, "uh Princess, can you hear me?" he asks with a worried tone in his voice. But she doesn't respond, "oh no, this isn't good i think the spell backfired and now the Princess is frozen" he says while passing. He looks out a window and sees something odd there as well, he sees a bird that was flying by, is also frozen, "w..what the, did i just freeze time with that spell? wow the Princess wasn't lying when she said that this spell would change the world, but how can i fix this. Wait what if i repeat the spell, maybe i can revers this" he says while trying to cast the spell.

But when he tries to recast the spell, his horn does nothing, "no, oh no this is not good i cant cast it again, please no. Im stuck here!" he says with a sad tone in his voice, he looks up at princess Celestia, "im sorry Princess, i failed. I didn't just fail, screwed every thing up" Shadow says while sitting down, with a tear rolling down his face he looks up at princess Celestia and he opens his mouth to say something, but he hears something walk up behind him. So he closes his mouth and looks behind him, and what he makes his jaw drop.

He sees a beautiful white alicorn mare with a gold flowing mane and sapphire eyes standing in the door way. She walks up to him, Shadow gets up and turns around just as she gets just inches from his noes. Shadow starts to feel scared, the mare gives him a sweet smile, "have no fear, i am not here to hurt you" she says to him with a beautiful voice. Shadows ears drop behind his head, "uh o..ok" he says back with a shaky tone in his voice, the mare opens her wings and steps back, then she bows, "my name is Harmony guardian, and im here to thank you my friend" she says with a beautiful smile. Shadow tilts his head, "thank me, uh for what?" he asks her with that same shaky tone.

Harmony guardian stands up and smiles at him, "well for setting me free, you see i have been trapped with in the tree of harmony, for 5,000 years. I have been trapped and Unable to help my ponies of equestria, i was put in the tree by an evil king, but thanks to you i am now able to walk freely with my little ponies, thank you!" she says with a joyful tone in her voice. Shadow looks at her with a confused look on his face, "wait, my destiny as an alicorn was to set you free? but. But" the mare puts her hoof over his mouth, "no my friend, freeing me was only a small part of it, your destiny has yet to begin. But now that im free i can start to bring harmony back to the land, but i can't do it alone" she says while smiling, Shadow tilts his head, "help, wait me you mean you need me to help?" he asks her.

Harmony guardian shakes her head, "he he no, but you will play a part in bringing back the harmony. Your daughter is the pony that will help me, it is her destiny" she says while smiling. Shadow looks at the window, "but wait my daughter isn't born yet she can't" Harmony guardian puts her hoof on Shadow cheek and shuts him up, "i know my friend, that is way i must prepare, but on her 20th birthday is when i will be ready for her help" she says to Shadow while hugging him. She puts him down and looks at him with her deep sapphire eyes, "i must go, i have a lot to do. We will see each other again in time" she says to him while rubbing his cheek.

Shadow looks at her, "wait, no don't leave yet i still have so much to ask" he says back to her with a sad tone to his voice, but Harmony guardian lies him on the ground, and points her horn at his, "don't worry my friend, you will have time to ask them soon" she says in a soft voice, Shadow freaks out, "NO NO, wait!" he yells to her. But with a flash of light from her horn, Shadow falls asleep. 6 days later he wakes up in a hospital room With Princess Luna and Celestia standing by his side, "Luna looks over at him, "Shadow, my love!" she says with a happy tone in her voice, "huh oh my head, what happened?" he asks while rubbing his head, Luna hugs him and he wraps his hooves around her. Luna lifts her head, "well my love you passed out after you had cast the spell 6 days ago, i was so worried about you, but your ok now" she says with a smile.

Shadow's eyes get wide, "what 6 days, but it felt like 6mins" he says with Shock in his voice. princess Celestia walks up to him, "no Shadow, but theirs more. When you cast the spell the tree of harmony and the elements of harmony started to glow, that is something they haven't done ever since the rule of discord ended. And the guards had reported something coming out of the ever free forest, where the tree of harmony was. They said that what had come out looked like a really large pony" she says while looking out the window. Shadow looks at her, but says nothing.

Later that day Shadow has checked out of the hospital and they return to the castle, Shadow and Luna go up to their room. While princess Celestia returns to the throne room, she sits in the throne and grabs the stake of papers that had been building up over the past 6 days, and she gets to work by filling them out. But as soon as she starts to fill out the first report, a letter poofs rite in front of her, she reads the name of who its from. And the name written on the letter reads, "Harmony guardian", intrigued by the name she opens the letter. And it says, "dear princess Celestia im sure news of my release has reached ponies of the city, but i wish to meet with you alone at 11pm. We have a lot to talk about, with good wishes queen Harmony guardian" princess Celestia puts the letter down then stands up and walks to the hallway to the left of the room.

She looks at her guard captain, "captain lock down the throne room and get all of your guards out, we will be having a visitor come soon" she says while walking away. The guard captain bows, "at once my lady" he walks into the throne room and starts locking the doors, back in the garden Shadow and Luna are relaxing together, Shadow sits next to Luna and wraps his hoof around her, "you know after all that has happened, it feels good to relax" Shadow says while kissing Luna on the head. Luna leans into Shadow, "he he yes, i agree" she says with a smile, Shadow looks down at Luna's belly, "heh you know it wont be long until our foal is in our arms, i can't wait" Shadow says with a happy tone to his voice. Luna's eyes fill with tears of joy, "he he yes it wont be long" she says back to him while snuggling up to him.

Later at 11pm Queen Harmony guardian walks up to the main gate of the castle, the guards standing by the gates look at her with shock in their eyes, they are amazed at how beautiful she is. They open the gates for her and she walks in, she enters the throne room. princess Celestia looks up and sees her coming, so she stands up and walks over to her. princess Celestia stops just in front of her, and is amazed at how tall she is, she stands about 2 foot taller then her. princess Celestia bows her head, "welcome to my kingdom Queen Harmony guardian, i hope your trip here was pleasant" she says with a sweet tone to her voice. Queen Harmony guardian bows her head, "thank you Princess and my trip went very well, but its like i said in my letter, we have a lot to talk about" she says while walking to the throne. princess Celestia follows, they sit together and Queen Harmony guardian looks at princess Celestia, "well Princess what i have to talk about is very important to the lives of every pony in equestria, you see the world is in danger of falling into darkness. And i am here to ask for your help" she says with a sweet voice.

princess Celestia nods her head, "in 20 years time the daughter of your sister will play a big roll in restoring the harmony in the world, and i need you to train her how to use her magic, and how to use the elements of harmony. Please you must do it the future of equestria depends on it" Queen Harmony guardian says to her with a serious tone to her voice, Princess Celestia looks her in the eye, "if what you say is true, then i will train my sisters daughter" she says with a serious look on her face. Queen Harmony guardian smiles, "thank you Princess this will help ease the burden i would do it my self when the time comes, but im afraid that my powers have become weak from 5,000 years of being trapped in the tree of harmony, so i must go into a deep sleep to restore them. And in 20 years time i will be at full power, so this means Princess i must return to my former home to rest i bid you farewell".

She bows her head and goes to leave, princess Celestia bows her head, "very well, farewell i will see you in 20 years" she says with a sweet voice, Queen Harmony guardian gets to the front gate. Then she opens her wings, and with one powerful flap she flies away to the west. princess Celestia turns around and walks to her throne and gets back to work, back in Luna and Shadow's room Shadow is getting ready for bed, while Luna is lying down reading a book. Shadow walks up to the bed and lies down, Luna closes her book and puts it on the night stand then she looks at Shadow, "well my love are you ready for sleep?" she says while kissing him on the cheek. Shadow smiles then kisses her back, "yes my angel i am" he says with a soft tone to his voice, he looks down and puts his hoof on her belly and rubs it softly, "how about you my little princess are you ready for bed?" he asks with a sweet tone to his voice.

The foal kicks his hoof, "oh well i guess not ha ha" he says while kissing Luna's belly. Luna giggles then she snuggles up to Shadow, he rubs her back to help her get to sleep, Later that night they both fall asleep (end of part 2)


End file.
